For the purpose of confirming the area coated and the weight of the adhesive applied when adhesives are sprayed, adhesives colored by pigments or dyes have been used. Such adhesives do not fade or change color after spraying and drying, and are consequently undesirable for many applications.
The present invention provides an adhesive, preferably an aerosol adhesive, that, immediately after application, exhibits a color which allows confirmation of the area coated and the weight of the adhesive applied. The color of the adhesive subsequently fades to clear upon drying.